Prinnies
by Yuuki-DBZ
Summary: It all starts with a question from Goku ... and threatens their relationship. V/G, established relationship, fluff, some angst, humor


**Prinnies**

_**Warning: m/m relationship  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and the **__**Disgaea series **__**or any of its characters.**_

_(Sorry for possible strange words and other mistakes. My sister wa__s so kind to proofread, but we are both no native speakers.)_

"What are prinnies?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta looked at his mate, gave it a moment's thought, and came to the conclusion that he had never heard of it.

"How the hell should I know?" he answered.

"I think it's something to eat," Kakarot stated.

"That's good for you, Kakarot, but now stop asking stupid questions and keep doing what you did a moment before." Saying this, he pulled Goku back down and kissed him.

-----

Vegeta ran. His breathing was hard and labored. He was drenched in sweat, but didn't stop running. He heard the creature chasing him, getting closer and closer. He knew he did not have a chance. In the end, it would get him. Yet he would never give up. Looking back, he could see the monster clearly. It looked strange and terrifying. Vegeta's legs hurt and his lungs burned from the lack of air. Run faster, he told himself. Run!

He turned his head again and saw the monster lunging at him.

The prince woke with a start. Breathing heavily he opened his eyes. When he looked right into Kakarot's face, he knew it had just been a dream.

Kakarot looked concerned. "Don't worry, Vegeta, it was just a nightmare."

Yes, it had been a very bad dream, but now that he was awake, Vegeta tried to play down the issue. "It was nothing, Kakarot, go back to sleep."

Kakarot snuggled next to him and the prince calmed down. He wondered why he had dreamed of this disgusting bluish creature. It had looked like an earth penguin, but with little small bat wings on its back and two peg legs where feet would normally be.

It didn't matter. The presence of his mate felt comforting and he fell asleep again.

-----

Earth was a beautiful planet. Not that Vegeta would ever say so aloud. Officially, it was a dirty mud ball with stupid and weak natives. The part about the natives was true, they were indeed stupid weaklings, but earth itself had a beauty the price had started to enjoy.

Kakarot did not want to live in the city, he loved nature, and Vegeta didn't object. A place not bustling with humans was a good place. Vegeta let his eyes wander across the hills, where he and Kakarot had just done their morning training. In the distance, he spotted the house he shared with his mate.

It was a quiet place and he could only hear birds twittering – and Kakarot snoring. His mate had fallen asleep on the grass next to him, although it was not even noon. Vegeta watched him. Kakarot's chest was rising and falling in a steady rhythm, his face was peaceful and relaxed and his lips where slightly apart. The price felt the urge to either kiss him or …

Ok, this was childish, but he did it regardless. His fingers wandered over Kakarot's side, tickling him. He snickered when his mate flinched in his sleep and tickled harder. Finally, Kakarot jumped up, looking confused and drowsy. Vegeta grinned.

"You are so lazy, Kakarot."

Kakarot yawned and laughed. "It's all your fault, Vegeta, you always keep me from sleeping at night."

Vegeta remembered his nightmare and how he had woken his mate. His smile faded slightly.

Kakarot seemed to recognize his uneasiness. He bent forward and whispered into Vegeta's ear, "Your sexy body - that's what I'm talking about." He smiled dirty.

The prince smirked back, his good mood returning. "Well, Kakarot, this sexy body can also kick your ass. You'll see when we train tomorrow. But now I'm hungry, let's have lunch." Vegeta stood up and went towards their home. Kakarot followed him and they walked together.

"Hey, Vegeta, I still want to know what prinnies are exactly."

Vegeta sighed. "Where have you heart about it anyway?"

Kakarot shrugged. "I don't remember. But I'm sure it's something to eat."

Vegeta sighed again. He wondered why he had fallen in love with Kakarot.

-----

When Vegeta came back from a little get-away-from-your-stupid-mate-afternoon-trip, Kakarot smiled broadly at him.

Every now and then Vegeta needed a break from Kakarot. He loved him, yes, but Kakarot was … just so Kakarot sometimes, annoying, stupid and irritating. Then he went for a little flight alone. After some time away from his mate, however, he always started to miss him and came back – like now. Of course he also had a Saiyan appetite and would never miss dinner.

Kakarot still smiled excitedly at him, looking like he wanted to tell Vegeta something very badly and would explode, if he couldn't do it right away.

Vegeta gave in. "Just spit it out, Kakarot."

"I know what prinnies are." Kakarot smiled proudly.

The prince groaned. Maybe he shouldn't have come home. He could tell Kakarot right away that he didn't give a fuck, but he also knew that Kakarot would tell him anyway.

So he asked. "Ok then, what are prinnies?"

Goku beamed. "It's nothing to eat, I was wrong with that. They are little fellows that look like penguins, but they aren't penguins. They have little wings and I wonder if they can fly with them. They really look cute. Oh, have I told you that they are blue and wearing a pouch?"

The prince paled. This was an exact description of the monster he had dreamed about.

Kakarot seemed to sense that something was wrong, because his smile faded. "Vegeta?" he asked.

"Kakarot, how do you know about it?" The volume of Vegetas voice was rising. "Tell me now!"

Kakarot looked strangely at him, but he answered. "Gohan came by and showed me a picture on his laptop. But what is it, Vegeta, you look so …"

"I look what? Angry?" He was angry now. How could Kakarot know about the creature of his nightmare? There was only one explanation … and he didn't like it.

He had never seen this penguin bastard before, never fought against him, at least not on earth - back in space, maybe. There had been so many different species on Freezer's ship and he had killed even more on all those planets he had cleared for selling.

He shuddered. Thinking about his time under Freezer never stopped being painful, a pain he used to drown with anger. Vegeta noticed that his ki was rising and that Kakarot looked puzzled.

He tried to calm down and his voice was cold. "Kakarot, I ask you again, why do you know about this. And don't give me bullshit about Gohan."

He trusted Kakarot. And trust was something he had only placed in very few people in his life. That is why it was so hard for the prince to believe that Kakarot had broken this trust. But there was no other explanation; his mate had pried into his mind, seen his dream, seen that he had been terrified, seen him running from a mere penguin, seen him weak. Something he never wanted him to see.

Kakarot was aghast. "Vegeta, you scare me. Please tell me what's wrong." He made a pause, looking Vegeta straight in the eye. "As I said, this afternoon Gohan visited. We talked about his studies and about Videl. Then those prinnies came to my mind and I asked him about them. He is good with computers, you know, and had his laptop with him. I don't know how it works, but Gohan can find out things with it and showed me the picture I told you about. That's all. I don't know why you're so angry."

Why was he so angry? Because Kakarot was playing a bad joke on him? Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe he could forgive him this stupid prank. Of course he would punch Kakarot in the face first.

"Ok, Kakarot, do you see me laughing?" Vegeta gave him a dangerous glare. "No? Then stop joking around and better start telling me what you did."

"What?" Kakarot blinked two times. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about YOU invading MY mind," Vegeta shouted, his anger rising again.

"Invading your mind?" Kakarot asked stupidly.

This was too much for the prince. He grabbed Kakarot at his shoulders and smashed him into the next wall. Holding him steady with his left hand, he raised his other hand and punched him in the face.

"Talk!"

When Kakarot didn't react, he got even angrier and raised his hand again. He would make him talk; show him that nobody played with the prince of all Saiyans. The air around his body was crackling and his blood was starting to boil. He wanted to hurt Kakarot – like he had hurt him. He clenched his fist and connected it with Kakarot's face. Again and again.

It seemed like forever until Kakarot grabbed his wrists stopping him from dealing out more blows. Their eyes met and Vegeta stared into a pair of black pools. His breathing slowed down and he searched Kakarot's face. He expected to see disgust and superiority. Why would somebody like him anyway? To his astonishment, he could only see two things in his mate's face – confusion and hurt.

When Kakarot let go of his wrists, he suddenly believed him, despite the voice in the back of his mind that reminded him never to trust anybody and that Kakarot's betrayal was the only logical explanation.

Vegeta stepped back, not breaking eye contact. "You really don't know what this is all about, Kakarot, don't you?"

His mate nodded.

Maybe he was making a big mistake, but once in his life Vegeta just wanted to trust somebody. He was fucking tired of running and being alone.

"Do you remember my last nightmare?" Vegeta asked softly.

"Of course I do, Vegeta, but what has this to do with …" A glare of the prince stopped him.

"Just listen, Kakarot!" His mate gave him a lopsided smile and Vegeta continued. "I dreamed of …" He hesitated, should he really tell him? He always wanted Kakarot to look up to him as a strong and worthy partner. His past that still haunted him from time to time and gave him nightmares shouldn't be a part of their relationship. But damn, Kakarot knew enough of his past, he had even seen him crying and begging on Namek like a child. Kakarot loved him, despite all of it.

"I dreamed I was chased by a creature and it looked just like the prinny you have described."

"Oh," Kakarot said and signaled Vegeta to go on.

"Can you understand now that I was a little bit freaked out when you practically described my nightmare?" Kakarot nodded again. "I believed that you used your Saiyan ability to read my mind while I was asleep. First I thought you were making a stupid joke, but then you insisted on your version of the story and …"

Vegeta stopped his monolog. Kakarot looked thoughtful before he broke the silence.

"You know what, Vegeta, this really is creepy."

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I would never make fun of you like this," Kakarot added seriously. "I love you! I don't need to know your dreams, Vegeta. I know that they hurt you, and that's enough for me to know. If it would be possible, though, I would gladly take them from you."

Again, silence spread between them.

"I'm hungry. Let's talk later," Vegeta finally said. He stood up and went to the kitchen, knowing Kakarot would follow him. After all, this was food he was talking about. Without turning, he felt the smile spreading on his mate's face.

"And Kakarot, go to the bathroom fist. There is blood on your face."

-----

When Kakarot entered the kitchen, Vegeta looked up from a huge pot of boiling water, registering the bruises on his mate's handsome face. He felt sorry and decided to make it up to him later. He would also find out why he had dreamed about this prinny person. He was sure there had to be a simple explanation, he had just not seen it yet.

Vegeta stirred the pasta, which would be ready soon. "Kakarot, go get me the tomato sauce from the pantry. And don't dare eating the cookies, they are mine, you have already eaten enough of them." He put a smaller pot on the stove and waited for his mate. Kakarot came back with four big jars of tomato sauce. Vegeta filled them into the pot and turned on the stove.

Kakarot set the table. "It smells good, Vegeta"

"It is just pasta." Vegeta grumbled, but smiled inwardly about the compliment.

Soon they were both sitting at the table devouring the pasta and refilling their plates constantly.

"Mhm, this was really good." Kakarot stroked his belly satisfied.

Vegeta grumbled and nodded. "Now that you have had enough, tell me everything Gohan told you about these prinnies."

Kakarot thought about it before he answered. "Well, as I said before, Gohan showed me a picture".

"And that's all?"

"Now that I think about it," Kakarot said, "I remember Gohan saying something about it being a video game character. But I don't remember the name of the game. I'm sorry, Vegeta."

Vegeta contemplated the information. He had dreamed of a video game character? He had been terrified and run from something that did not really exist? This was more than embarrassing. Vegeta wouldn't mind the ground opening and swallowing him up at that very moment. Why on earth would he dream about something the …

"The brats!" he shouted loudly.

"What?" Kakarot couldn't follow Vegeta's train of thoughts.

"Aren't the boys always playing these stupid video games when they visit us?" Vegeta asked.

Kakarot nodded uncomprehendingly.

"I remember now where I have seen this character before. It's a game Goten and Trunks play. That's very likely where you have heard about it, Kakarot, the kids talk about this nonsense all the time."

He could see the corners of Kakarot's mouth twitching upwards and gave him his best death glare.

"Sorry." Kakarot said, trying hard not to snicker. "But come on, Vegeta, when you think about it, isn't it just a little bit …"

"Funny?" Vegeta completed the sentence. In a way, it really was funny … But he would never say it aloud, it was too embarrassing. "If you laugh, I'll kill you," he said instead.

"Of course you will," Kakarot said and smiled. "How about this, I do the dishes and you set up the DVD player for our movie night."

"Hmpf." Vegeta said and left the kitchen to choose a film.

-----

Vegeta felt the warmth of his mate who had snuggled up to him as they watched the film. It was a boring film, actually, but Vegeta didn't mind much. He was content. He had shared the last cookies with Kakarot and was once again amazed how little it needed to make his mate happy.

He recalled the day's events and felt that Kakarot's question about the prinnies had changed something. He felt like he had stopped running today and that the ghosts of his past couldn't hurt him anymore – because he was not alone.


End file.
